Zachariah Spindle
"Zachariah Spindle wanted to be a professor in college, but was rejected. Fully qualified, just not right for the job. He found his passion in children's television." - Dr. LaPinsky retelling a story told to her by Glacier about Spindle. Doctor Zachariah Spindle is a villain (?) in the Colkinom universe. Once a children's entertainer, he became deranged and deformed after a teleporter accident, becoming violent and insane. He is on the UNWD's wanted criminals list. Character Appearance Prior to the accident, Zachariah Spindle was a fairly short man with blonde hair and large glasses. He normally wore beige-coloured suits and was visually unremarkable. When his show became more dangerous, he opted for brighter colours and 'cooler' clothing. After his 'accident', Zachariah Spindle is upwards of 8 feet tall, with long, thin limbs. His eyes are wild, his fingers are long and seemingly clawed, and he employs the aid of a green-grey respirator to breathe. He wears a red and orange suit, a blue shirt, a green tie and green shoes. Personality Once a charismatic, friendly, if a little sheepish man, Spindle is now mad, despite being still affable. He is somewhat selfish, not considering the hurts and needs of others in favour of his own goals and experiments. His moral and ethical code was demolished with his sanity, and his actions range from questionable to downright sadistic. However, this is the product of physical and mental torture, and Spindle perceives his actions not as cruel but as completely reasonable teaching. He cannot grasp the concept of others' pain, and understands only science, education and entertainment, with sparse dashings of guilt and horrified lucidity. His disposition is still friendly, somewhat naive, even if he is a little deranged. .]] Skills and Abilities He is an adept scientist, primarily excelling in chemistry but with wide knowledge of many scientific fields (such as death traps, poison, colours and blood loss). He is also freakishly flexible, agile and quick, with animal senses and a sharp, twisted mind. History He intended to become a professor of analytical chemistry at the Sunnyburg College, but when rejected, he became a children's entertainer on TV, with a show called Zach Spindle's Science Funtime Hour. He quickly discovered that this was his true calling. After two successful seasons, he was given news that his show would be cancelled. Viewers were losing interest and nobody was willing to sponsor his show, so if he didn't come back with a new angle or a wad of cash, he'd be off the air. This crushed Spindle. Kids' educational TV had become his life, and without it, he fell into a deep depression. He begged possible sponsors for help and pitched new ideas but nothing came - until the mysterious 'Komodo' appeared, offering to sponsor Spindle's show as long as each episode featured an experiment of Komodo's own design. Spindle was dubious, but nevertheless agreed, and Zach Spindle's Funtime Hour became Dr Spindle's Scary Science Spectacle, and each Komodo-designed experiment was more dangerous and complicated than the last. Ratings soared as more people tuned in to watch Spindle narrowly avoid mutilating himself in every episode - until it all went to hell. In the notorious Episode 32, as Spindle tested Komodo's newest experiment (a prototype teleporter consisting of two chambers known as the ComPULSEChamber), there was a malfunction. Spindle was stretched to inhuman proportions and had to be hospitalised - and then put in a mental institution. Unfortunately, what he faced was not rehabilitation - Sunnyburg Sanatorium was a hellish dungeon of neglect and abuse and Spindle's situation worsened as he regressed into memories of his dream of teaching. Escaping the sanatorium by squeezing through a narrow grate, Spindle fled the country. He attempted to find Komodo (who had already departed to an isolated facility to plan a new ''experiment) but failed, and he devised a new plan - stealing broadcasting equipment, hiding in an abandoned farmhouse, and broadcasting his ''own ''show on a 'hidden frequency'. Intending to be a mix between his the ''Funtime Hour and Scary Science shows, his new show is bordering on snuff, as he places kidnapped children and 'guests' (other scientists) in dangerous, torturous and traumatising situations to demonstrate scientific processes. He has not yet been caught, as the UNWD know little about him and few children are able to give valuable testimony due to trauma. Although he has not yet ''killed ''anyone, he is considered an extremely dangerous criminal - handle with care. Trivia * His show can only be found by channel-hopping, and thus it doesn't have many long-following fans. It can also be accessed audio-only by radios (including CB and walkie-talkie). * As his violence is a product only of mental trauma, he may be more suited to the Sarkham Psychiatric Hospital rather than Sarkham Island Penitentiary, despite his fear of mental institutions. * His new show shows frequently on the same channel as Finger Skating and Win, Lose or Kill Larry!. Although it sometimes shows on other 'lost channels', it's easiest to find on this hidden frequency. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Affronts before God Category:Entertainers